


Dragged Away

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Desperation, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, M/M, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: In which Alec has to watch for the third time as his husband goes to Edom. The difference is that this time, he tries his all to stop him.





	Dragged Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is post S3 but for the sake of the story, we are going to pretend that Edom is still standing and that Asmodeus is back.

“You don’t understand,” Magnus says, his tone desperate. “I need to go there.”

“Why?” Alec asks. “Why does it have to be you?” 

“Alexander…”

“No!” Alec argues, not caring that his siblings and Clary are right there next to them. “I’ve watched you go to Edom twice and I’m not going to witness a third time.”

“I’m the only one who can stop my father,” Magnus says, and even though Alec knows that Magnus is right he feels the need to argue.

“You don’t need to put yourself in danger. We will find a different way, you don’t need to sacrifice yourself,” Alec says. He holds on to Magnus’ shoulders, slides the hands up until he’s gently holding the sides of his head, keeping Magnus’ eyes locked to his as he pleads. “Magnus please, just for once I’m asking you to be selfish.”

“I can’t,” Magnus says, and his voice cracks on the short sentence. He lifts his hands up to hold onto Alec’s wrists, his grip firm but gentle. “I don’t want to go there and I fear what will happen when I do, but he needs to be stopped. If I don’t go there, he’ll keep sending Edomi to our city. He’s trying to get my attention and he’ll stop at nothing. I need to stop him.”

“You don’t know what’s waiting for you in there. This is exactly what he wants,” Alec tries to make Magnus see why he’s worried, why he is afraid of Magnus going to the realm. Asmodeus clearly wants him there and Alec is certain he won’t just let Magnus leave without some consequences. 

That is if he’s even able to leave.

“Magnus stay.”

“I can’t.”

The conversation gives an echo of the horrible feeling in his mother’s shop when Alec had felt like he had to break up with Magnus to make him happy again. It’s awful how Alec can see the same determination he’d been powered with in Magnus’ presence now, the decision to do what he thinks is right even though it will cause some pain because he believes that in the long run, it will be worth it. It might be hypocrite for Alec to tell him off of it, but he doesn't back away.

“Yes you can,” he pleads.

“I can’t,” Magnus says, his tone no less desperate. His eyes shine with tears that he doesn’t want to shed. “He will not stop at destroying my city. He will move on to the people I love and I can’t have him do that. I would never forgive myself if he hurt you, Alexander.”

“You are hurting me now,” Alec replies, and it might be a low blow but he’s not thinking rationally. His mind has a single focus and it’s to make Magnus stay.

“I know,” Magnus says, his words full of regret as he pulls Alec’s hands away from his face and holds onto them tightly instead. “I know and I’m sorry. But it’s something I’m ready to do to make sure you’re alive.”

“How about you?” Alec asks. “How am I supposed to keep you alive when you walk into danger?”

“You just have to trust that I’ll do everything I can to make it back to you,” Magnus says. “I hate that I have to do this but there’s really no other way.”

Alec doesn’t say anything, unable to come up with words that would make his husband stay. Magnus smiles at him sadly and steps away, and takes the jar of powder from the table next to them, preparing to make the pentagram that will send him to his father.

Alec makes a desperate grab at the jar, but Magnus quick reflexes move it away from Alec’s reach.

“I need to do this Alexander,” he says sadly.

Alec just shakes his head and tries to get the jar from Magnus’ hands

“Jace,” Magnus says and turns his head to look at Alec’s parabatai. Jace nods in reply and comes to stand next to Alec, his hand on Alec’s shoulder preventing Alec from stopping Magnus.

“Alec you need to let him do this,” he says gently, and Alec hates the feeling of being babied. He knows that the have tried their all to come up with a different solution, and he knows that everything Magnus has said is true. But the fear is stronger, and he’s terrified that Magnus might not make it back to him. He can’t even stand the thought of it and he’s sure it would kill him.

“No,” Alec says as he watches Magnus’ back. He’s looking at the floor now, intentionally avoiding Alec’s eyes and focused on the task of making the pentagram. Alec tries to move forward but Jace’s grip on his shoulder tightens, and he’s being pushed away from Magnus. He tries to fight it but before he can, his sister is on the other side of him holding his other shoulder, preventing him from moving forward.

“Let me go,” he says. He aims for his tone to be authoritative and strong, but it comes out weak instead.

“Alec,” Isabelle starts but she seems to be lost for words. 

Meanwhile, Mangus has finished the pentagram, and the flames surge up from the floor. The circle of fire separates them and Alec pushes forward, struggling against his siblings’ grip.

“Magnus,” he pleads, and his husband looks apologetic.

“I love you,” Magnus says simply. “And I need to do this.”

With those words, he steps into the flames and Alec pushes forward to stop him. Jace and Isabelle hold onto his arms and drag him further away, and Alec can only watch in panic as the flames swallow Magnus before they go down.

When the fire disappears, Alec feels hollow. He tried his best but he couldn’t make Magnus change his mind. It hurts more than he has words to explain, and he stops struggling against his siblings. Their touches are gentler now, aiming for comfort when the pain in Alec’s heart is so deep it can only be soothed by one person.

“I love you too,” he says quietly, hoping that he’ll get the chance to say those words to Magnus in person again.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can find me from [tumblr](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_)!


End file.
